Unintentional Reunion
by ninjamonkeybutt
Summary: Grundy is coming to realization, Ed is in love, and Oswald is reforming his army...


**Hey, I haven't been writing for Gotham in a while. This one is complicated, but hopefully I'll get at least a bit done before the new Gotham episodes come on. I own no one. Happy New Year!**

Ed's reflection is beginning to change when he looks into the mirror. He no longer has conversations or even arguments with Riddler. In fact, this persona begins to dissipate. Instead, he sees two pathways he could take. He knows he's got Grundy, the infamous underground ring fighter. If he chooses Grundy, there are two ways from there. Either he and Grundy will fight and wager, making a lot of money between the friends… or Grundy will be awakened. Butch will remember who he is, and Ed is liable to get hurt or killed. On the other hand, Ed has Lee. She is cold-hearted to most, but she's running an illegal clinic from her apartment. This speaks so much to Ed, reminding him of his mother. He knows he is falling for her. Either she'll come around, which is very unlikely – or she'll turn him down and end up as another Kristin. Or Isabella.

"You ready?" Lee's voice spooks him from behind.

"Oh, y-yeah. Yep. Yes, I am fine. I am okay." He laughs nervously.

"Mm-hmm. Where's your fighter?"

"Hmm? Oh, Grundy. Right. I'm sure he'll be here soon. How are you?"

She raises an eyebrow, and he bows his head. Ed quickly walks away, wanting to escape the awkward situation. Meanwhile, Grundy is gone. His body is still here, but his mindset is elsewhere. Butch has regained control, and he is having weird thoughts. He doesn't completely recall what has happened to him, but he remembers being somewhat 'friends' with Edward Nygma. The very thought shakes him.

"Where are you, Tabby?"

In the meantime, at Arkham Asylum, Penguin and Joker are teaming up. Oswald has a plan, and Joker is all for it – especially the insanity notion of the scheme. For the past few hours, Oswald has been using plasticware fashioned into shivs – courtesy of Joker's biting – to cut into the ventilation bolts. He eventually strikes through two of them, lifting half of a grate. Joker is able to shimmy his head and an arm through the gap.

"You ready?" Oswald questions, ready to lower the ajar grate.

"So long as we escape, Penguin." Joker grins widely.

Oswald nods and begins to scream like a madman. He lowers the grate across Joker's face, and the latter screams in fear. A surveillance camera clicks on in time to see Oswald in the process of murdering Joker. Those in the control room run out, alerting security. Several people run in, two with tasers, and one with an actual gun. They crowd around the inmates. When one attempts to pry Oswald from Joker, the latter bites his hand. A taser is brought out, and Oswald dips out of the way. Joker ducks into his little cove, and the man he bit slams into the grate, Oswald trips the man with the open taser, sending the offending weapon onto said grate.

It electrocutes the tripped man, the bit man, and two others from security. Oswald grabs the other taser in the confusion, first hitting the remaining man with the gun, followed by the larger man from control. The taller man falls against the much shorter woman, trapping her beneath the weight. Oswald snatches the gun and keys. As he walks down the halls, he dodges into a janitor's closet for a couple uniform disguises. Thinking it over, he decides he needs to rebuild his empire, and having a partner in crime could be very valuable. He then moves to where Joker is being held. He tosses the change of clothes in the cell.

"How long do we have?"

"Long enough for you to change and us to run."

Joker grins, stripping to his underwear. "They dead?"

"At the very least, unconscious."

Joker frowns, pulling over the jacket. "Well, that's not fun."

"Pick up the pace. We're not doing this for fun."

"Well, maybe _you're_ not." He chuckles, jumping in his new costume. "What next?"

Oswald sighs. He unlocks Joker's cell, stepping aside. "Next, we run. We need to find an underling… and Bruce Wayne."

"We're going to kill him?" Joker grins even wider, leading the way.

"Oh, no. Not yet. First, he needs to help. We need to bend him against his will. He's starting to act like a rebellious, spoiled little rich kid. We are going to find a way to use that to _our_ advantage. I will regain my role. I will once again be reigning King of Gotham."

"You sure about that?" A voice startles them, and the men stop just inches from the main gate.

Oswald presses the key into lock, watching as the gates open free. Joker stares between Oswald and the young woman in front of them.

"Are you here to stop us, Miss Pepper?"

"Oswald, you peg me for the wrong side." She walks over seductively. "No one seems to understand my potential. I hear all, and… I am quite valuable."

"Dumped again?"

Ivy lowers her gaze. "I understand why you wouldn't trust"

"Hold on." He raises a hand. "You can… amend yourself."

"How?"

"Get close to Bruce Wayne. He's a spoiled kid. Indulge him to a more _lucrative_ lifestyle. I'll let you know when to make an alternate move."

Ivy smiles wickedly. She blows a faux kiss in his direction, devoid of perfumed air. Oswald smirks, sniffing the free air. The men stand as she leaves, eventually walking to the downtown.

"Excellently planned." Joker praises. "Now, when do we get to the fun stuff?"

"You've been locked away quite a while. Haven't seen the new Butch. Since being killed, he's resurrected in a swamp as Solomon Grundy. No memory of his old life. He's an unrepentant killing machine. We are going to kidnap him."

Joker giggles, following Oswald. "Fun!"

 **I always look out for views and reviews! Happy New Year, readers!**


End file.
